Metal Crucifix
The Metal Crucifix is a special crucifix. It is kept in a chest located after defeating a strong zombie guardian nearby. Info The Metal Crucifix is not really metal; it's gold with sapphire circles in the four ends and a bigger sapphire circle in the middle. It has 5 forms that can be used to kill undead mobs instantly. Whoever holds it grants an onyx baller that cannot be taken away from the LEFT HAND and has no clone in the right hand and is considered the current Hero. No form has durability and can be used every time. No one else can hold it except the current Hero. More detail on its decoration is a gold circle in the middle of the part of the cross that goes down, and wooden chevrons under it. Wooden lines go from the middle sapphire circle to the top, left, right and middle down circles, from the middle down circles to the first wooden chevron, the last wooden chevron to the down circle. The smaller circles indicate the 5 weapons, and the middle circle represents the crucifix itself. Mysteriously, Steve, the only one who released the Shield of Power, is also the true prince of the undead. The one that would let Herobrine out of his jail, a rock of black with purple crystals on it. The one that would rule the undead when the time comes. The Antagonist against the world, but Steve, the Antagonist, is also the Hero. He had already make the rock glow, meaning he has acquired some of the rock's strength, the stamina encaged into it, and the power to turn Zombies into their person form. With the help of some friends that have later betrayed Steve, his best friend, Light Warriors and a Dark Warrior disguised as a Light Warrior to trap Steve by leading him to the rock and letting Herobrine out, he later tries to fool his own father into thinking that Steve would help him. The first zombie was in person form, and Steve noticed this a lot. He asked to that zombie if he was looking for the king of the undead (his father), and his father snatched him out of Steve's way. Zombixonox's coronation was blocked to happen by the king of the undead by using Wither Skulls to break apart a statue of the rock with purple crystals. Steve helped his own rogue father defeat the rest of the undead that have betrayed the Wither or the king of the undead. Later, 4 portals to a world of vampires, dwarves, trolls and aliens, and at the same time Steve dreamed of a zombie twin of himself with the Evil Crucifix fighting him with the same moves, not knowing this meant he already let Herobrine out, and his friend "servant" of Notch lied to him to let Herobrine out, though this "servant" was possessed by Herobrine, only to be found out first by the queen of Notch's servants, who in turn is caged, and the cage was finally fount out by the princess of Notch's servants, afterwards letting the leader of the knights and almost killing Steve with his bow, and afterwards letting Steve in their kingdom in the world of Notch's servants, Steve and his best friend Stanley finally found out that the "queen" of Notch's servants was actually Herobrine possessing her, and encaging the real queen in a blue crystal orb. He then fights Herobrine with the same form, and Notch's female servants started to use light magic to let the orb out, making Herobrine weaken and making him vanish, as well as the queen of Notch's servants appearing lying down and coughing with the orb shattered. Afterwards, Steve and Stanley left the world, only to find out that 21 of his team's members are already scheming against Steve. After, they were given 3 staffs, one gold, one lapis lazuli and one ruby, to encage all 3 mystery beings in the world of humans, the dwarves in a school, the trolls in a hospital and the aliens on a mountain. The vampires, who have recently turned good and had helped Steve return 512 orphans to their houses, simply reported what has been scaring them out of their kingdoms in their own worlds to the real queen. Order of Discovery Forms Metal Crucifix Pretty obvious. It absorbs thunder to turn into any form of itself except itself and scares out a lone undead mob except for the Wither as the King of Undead. Sword of Bravery A shortened handle with 2 ends, making the sapphire circles sit beside each other except the ones in the bottom. It has a long and big blade. Bow of Wisdom A bow with the sapphire circles sitting beside each other except the one in the bottom which vanishes. It is longer than bows and shoots glowing sapphire arrows that kill undead mobs-- most preferably zombies-- instantly. Perhaps excludes the Wither. Sometimes, glowing GOLD arrows are shot instead of blue ones, and once launched, the gold arrow turns into 4 to 7 blue arrows. Spear of Greatness A spear with a shiny quartz tip and wood handle. It is a lot longer than a stick. Before the tip and before the handle, there is a gold part thicker than the handle. Whip of Justice A whip that's colored blue of glowing sapphire with a golden handle. It is the same length as the spear and has liquid-like movement. Shield of Power An unexpected shield that came out in the middle of rescuing Stanley from a Zombie's bow. Because of the shield that was glowing blue, they got in a ship of the Zombies to rescue kids from the "prince" of undead, Zomboxinox, a great Zombie that uses claws instead of swords, his own hands or bows to kill. It is a red shield with a Metal Crucifix decoration in the middle, pure white iron circle by the sapphire circles except the bottom one, and pure white quartz lines around the Metal Crucifix decoration and the iron circle. He never knew about this shield, and Steve was the first to release it from the Metal Crucifix, in the history of the Metal Crucifix and Minecraftia itself. Category:Items